EXO Drabble
by duoLinnyLucy
Summary: EXO Drabble fanfic. sebuah fanfic garing gaje yang dibuat sama HyeJi423 & Morariyu. langsung baca aja deh ya, kehabisan stok summary. Review please..


EXO Drabble

Author : HyeJi423 and Morariyu

Cast : All Member EXO, Park Yura

Genre : Humor, AU, Parody

Length : Drabble

Rate : T

Warning : gaje, EYD gak bener, sinting gila miring, stress, alur kecepetan, OC, OOC, dll

* * *

Chanyeol-Yura (By Morariyu)

Pagi cerah nan indah di Rumah Chanyeol..

"PARK CHANYEOL! BURUAN BANGUN WOY!" Yura –noonanya Chanyeol- teriak-teriak gaje (?) ralat, maksudnya teriak-teriak gara-gara Chanyeol gak bangun-bangun. Dann, Yura itu paling gak suka orang yang bangun siang.

Yang diteriakin masih diem mingkem mata merem. Tapi, Yura nggak nyerah. Kalo cara teriak-teriak gak ampuh juga, jadilah cara terakhir digunakan. Yaitu.. di guyur.

BYURR

"Kyaaa~ Banjir!" Giliran sekarang, Chanyeol yang jerit-jerit *ebuset dah, ini kakak adik kagak ada bedanya*.

"Kagak ada banjir, yeol. Buruan sana mandi!" Chanyeol geleng-geleng, "Ogah, ganti baju aja."

DUAGH

Chanyeol dilemparin baskom. Akhirnya dia ngangguk juga.

"Iya dah."

"Yaudah sono, buruan mandi." Chanyeolpun lari kekamar mandi.

SKIP

Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamar mandi udah kinclong bin cakep. Giginya yang udah putih tambah putih lagi *silau men~*. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol langsung lari kedapur. Minum susu, katanya biar tambah tinggi lagi *sinting lo, udah tinggi masih ditinggiin lagi.*

Sampai didapur, Chanyeol langsung buka kulkas terus nyari-nyari kotak susu miliknya. Tapi, nggak ada. Dan Chanyeol menemukan sekotak botol putih. Dikiranya, itu susu punya dia. Tapi dia main tuang aja gak diliat-liat dulu.

Chanyeolpun meminumnya, baru sedikit. _'Kok rasanya aneh, ya?' _Batin Chanyeol. Giliran diliat, dia baru sadar kalo yang dia minum itu adalah..

Jamu kunyit asem punya Yura..

"Chanyeo-" Yura frezee ditempat seketika, "WOY! ITU JAMU KUNYIT ASEM DATANG BULAN PUNYA GUE, CHANYEOL!"

* * *

Chanyeol-MC (By Morariyu)

"Chanyeol, kau kan punya gigi yang paling bagus diantara member yang lain. Apa rahasiamu?" Tanya MC di Reality Show itu

"Mmm, itu, dulu waktu aku kecil, aku sering makan coklat dan permen. Aku juga lupa sikat gigi. Gigiku menjadi hitam. Lalu, gigiku tanggal secara bersamaan. Dan tumbuh lagi secara bersamaan. Jadi, bagi yang mau giginya sepertiku, lakukan itu, ya." Jelas Chanyeol. MC, Penonton, member EXO yang lainnya geleng-geleng berjamaah

"Aku kira, kau rajin perawatan. tapi, gigimu keren loh, Chanyeol." Ujar sang MC

"Enak saja, aku begini juga perawatan gigi. Setiap 6 bulan aku periksa. sikat gigi sehari 10 kali."

* * *

Sehun-Luhan (By HyeJi423)

"Luhan Hyung," Panggil Sehun

"Nde. Ada apa, Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan

"Bithakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Sehun balik

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Ayo ikut Thehun kekamar," Sehunpun narik (read : paksa) tangan Luhan.

BEDROOM

"Nah, ini Hyung, Thehun hanya mau bilang kalau Luhan Hyung bisa tidak membantu Thehun membersihkan kamar ini?"

'_Tau gitu tadi gue bilang aja nggak. Kamarnya kayak kapal pecah begini, setengah hari baru selesai kali nih,'_ Batin Luhan

* * *

Lay-Tao (By HyeJi423)

"Gege~" Panggil Tao

"Weishenme, Tao?" Tanya Lay

"Aku lapar," Ujar Tao

"Lalu, kau mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau.. Ramyeon, nasi goreng beijing, sup ayam, hmm, Ddeokbokki, Kimchi, bibimbap, dakjuk, japchae, bulgogi, hoddeok, seolleontang-"

Lay memotong ucapan Tao dengan cepat, "Pilih salah satu. Kau ini gila? Masa mau makan sebanyak itu?"

"Eh? iya, iya. aku mau nasi goreng beijing saja, ge."

* * *

Kai-Luhan (By Morariyu)

"Hyung, kau tau, kau semalam benar-benar mabuk!" Ujar Kai

"Ani, aku tidak mabuk." Bantah Luhan

"Kau mabuk, hyung." Kata Kai

"Aniyo, aku tidak mabuk!"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, ayo lihat video rekaman ini," Kai mengambil remote DVD dan menyalakan Tvnya. Mau tau isinya seperti apa? Mari kita lihat,

"_HYUNG! LUHAN HYUNG! AYO TURUN! DISITU BAHAYA!"  
"LUHAN! TURUN!"_

"_Aniyo, aku masih ingin bersama one piece.." Luhan ngelantur "ONE PIECE DAEBAK!"_

END

* * *

Jiahh~ ngelantur abiss.. XD

Buat author Morariyu, ini semua idemu kebanyakan. Jadi jangan marah ya kalo jadinya begini, ^^v

Yo wes lah, Review nee…

Thank you~~

HyeJi423 & Morariyu


End file.
